


First Flight

by BunniesofDoom



Series: Tumblr Requests [103]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Short & Sweet, Sickfic, Tumblr Ask Box Fic, Tumblr Prompt, Vomiting, emeto, kind of, set during the end of the first book, turbulence sucks, vomit cw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-06
Updated: 2019-06-06
Packaged: 2020-04-11 18:03:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 491
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19114894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BunniesofDoom/pseuds/BunniesofDoom
Summary: Percy has never been on a plane before.





	First Flight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a short prompt meme on my sneezehq tumblr for the prompts "queasy" and "weather." Set njoy!near the end of the first book when they're flying back to New York. My first time writing for this fandom, so I hope that this turned out okay! Enjoy!

The weather had been clear and perfect when they had left Los Angeles, but unfortunately that hadn’t lasted long. As they approached the Rocky Mountains the sky had steadily darkened in an ombré pattern that would have been cool-if the clouds ahead of them weren’t as pitch-black as the gates of Hades’ palace.

Percy has been hoping that Zeus would let them get back without incident since they were carrying a highly dangerous explosive with them, but apparently that would be too much to ask. 

“Looks like we’re approaching a rough patch,” the captain announces over the plane’s intercom. “It’s not a huge storm, so it should pass quickly, but everyone should return to their seats and keep their seatbelts fastened. It’s about to get bumpy.”

Honestly, after everything they’ve been through on this quest, Percy figures that a little turbulence shouldn’t be too much to worry about (so long as Zeus is just messing with them and not actually trying to kill them, of course). He’s quickly proven wrong. They hit the first patch of rough air, which sends the plane pitching about in the air, and Percy feels his heart jump into his throat.

His heart isn’t the only organ that won’t stay in place. The sudden jolts of the plane are not great for his already uneasy stomach, and he feels more and more queasy with every drop. 

Annabeth is shooting him worried looks from the seat next to him. “Are you okay?” she asks, frowning. “You’re almost as pale as the shades in the underworld. And they’re transparent.”

Percy doesn’t trust himself to open his mouth, so he just clamps a hand over his mouth and shakes his head, which just makes him even more woozy.

As the plane continues to jolt and jerk, he squeezes his eyes shut and forces himself to breathe through his nose, willing his stomach to stay in place. He’d like nothing better than to make a mad dash to the bathroom, but they’re supposed to stay in their seats. At some point, Annabeth starts rubbing his back in gentle circles. It’s a kind gesture, and it does take his mind off the nausea a little bit.

Eventually, mercifully, the turbulence gradually stops and the seatbelt sign flickers off. Percy is out of his seat (thank the gods he’s sitting in the aisle) as soon as the last pixel fades, somehow managing to beat everyone else to the bathroom on shaky and unsteady legs. He throws up the donuts the cops bought them before taking them to the airport. They don’t taste nearly as good coming back up.

Well, he’s exhausted and feels super gross, but his stomach seems to have settled a bit. He wipes his face and rinses his mouth before stumbling back to his seat. Annabeth looks relieved. “I ordered you some ginger ale.”

He nods gratefully at her and slumps back in his seat. “I’m never flying again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please comment and leave kudos!


End file.
